Transom windows would provide advantages, especially in vehicles, especially, for example, in recreational vehicles and mass transit vehicles, for increased light, ventilation and cooling. Vehicles have traditionally not employed transom windows in view of the difficult engineering and styling issues presented in positioning a transom window above a primary window in a vehicle body. A transom window would have to be sufficiently robust to withstand the harsh use environments often experienced by vehicles, including vibration, thermal cycling and temperature extremes, etc. Also, a frame or attachment hardware for a transom window would be aesthetically disadvantageous on the exterior of the vehicle due to the undesirable effect of preventing a flush appearance for the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide vehicle window assemblies with transom panes. In view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments or examples, additional objects and features of the inventive subject matter will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology.